ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Idea Wiki:Admins
Administrators, also known as System Operators (Sysops for short), are users who have proved themselves to be a very reliable editor of the wiki and have worked their way up to become an administrator. They are usually the most reliable members of the community and can be contacted with queries. They have the power to delete pages and ban users. The purpose of an administrator is to keep peace on the wiki and to keep vandalism at bay. Administrators can also edit the pages that make up the wiki, such as the sidebar, site notices, MediaWiki pages, and design pages (e.g. js and CSS pages). List of administrators Bureaucrats Bureaucrats have the ability to promote users into admins, as well as other bureaucrats. While other users cannot revoke a bureaucrat's rights, only Wikia staff or the user themself can remove it. Current Former Administrators Administrators have advanced features than regular users do and have the ability to ban users, delete and undelete pages and files, protect pages, and pages that make up the wiki. Current Former Moderators Moderators have almost the exact same features that admins have and have the ability to delete and protect pages, highlight and delete forum boards, and mute users from chat. Current Former . Rollbacks Current Former Auxiliary staff members These are users who are not part of the administration team but have been given special privileges for a certain reason. Semi-Active Notes :1. Ootwar is currently busy developing a video game. They're on a break at the moment however, due to stress. Becoming an admin In general, when we are promoting, there are four questions we ask ourselves: #'Do we need any new staff?' Admins, only promote when you feel like the admins here have too much stuff on their hands, and need help. Before promoting, multiple admins have to agree on the promotion. #'Has the person being promoted been appropriate?' users must have a good record before promotion. This means that they must have zero to just a few violations of the Rules of Conduct and not be banned three or more times to be promoted. The Rules of Conduct also apply on other wikis if a user is to be promoted. #'Has the person worked hard enough on our wiki?' Users should only be promoted after a certain number of edits (250 for rollback, 500 for moderator, 1,000 for administrator, and 2,000 for bureaucrat). Think of the ranks as a game of four square - you start on rollback and once a user in the rank above you drops the ball by retiring or getting impeached, you must win an election to go up a rank. Additionally, users must be active on the chat to be a chat moderator, or active on the forums to be a moderator. #'Will the person stay committed?' This is generally decided on how active the user is. Multiple edits per day are the goal, although sometimes there may be exceptions. Users who are inactive for a month will be demoted without notice until they return. If it happens a second time or if they're inactive for three months, they will be permanently demoted. All users should be asked for permission before promotion. Additionally, users may be demoted for violating the Rules of Conduct. If a staff member wishes to terminate their status, they may go to their User Rights Management and demote themselves.